1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vehicle ramps of the type for supporting a wheel or wheels of a vehicle sufficiently clear of the ground to enable a person to slide under the vehicle for underside inspection and/or repair purposes.
More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle ramp formed as a single stamp sheet metal member of a relatively light gauge yet which is exceedingly strong and safe.
2. Background Information
Many vehicle owners perform routine maintenance and repairs on their vehicles. In order to gain easy access to the underside of the vehicle they will elevate either the front or rear portion of the vehicle on which they are working to provide such access. Various portable ramps have been used by amateur auto mechanics and vehicle owners for this purpose. These ramps are usually formed of metal and have various configurations to enable the vehicle wheel to be driven up an incline portion of the ramp, afterwhich it settles into a wheel retaining area of the ramp.
Prior examples of such metal ramps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,279,464, 2,450,648, 3,638,910, 3,847,376, 3,870,277, 3,917,227, 4,421,300 and 4,050,403; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. D 228,301, D 232,020, D 237,162, D 239,610 and D 313,102.
Although many of these prior art ramps are satisfactory for their intended purpose, it is always desirable to be able to manufacture such a ramp at a reduced cost and of a lighter weight, in order for it to be more easily handled by the user, but without sacrificing any safety to the user thereof. It is also desirable to manufacture such a vehicle ramp as an integral one-piece member free of moving parts which require manipulation and are subject to breakage and maintenance.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved vehicle ramp which enables the user to drive one of the vehicle wheels along the ramp to a safe resting position, whereat the vehicle will be safely supported for subsequent repair and maintenance, by a lightweight, yet sturdy and durable device, free of moving parts which require extra manipulation by the user thereof.